Briarheart's Secret
by TwistedSystem
Summary: They say Briarhearts are incapable of humanity. Incapable of experiencing pain or pleasure. That they have no mercy. That they have no soul. That they are not human. That they cannot love for they do not have the heart to do so. And yet...


**Just a little short story cooked up in my head.**

**Hopefully everyone enjoys.**

* * *

_Briarhearts can't love. They can't give their heart to anyone. It's gone. If they were to give you what's left, they would die._

_Everyone knows briarhearts are incapable of emotion as well. They don't have a sense of pain. As they cannot feel pain, they cannot experience pleasure. They may have experienced it at one time. But without a feeling of one, how can they feel the other._

_In the same sense of not being able to love, they are incapable of hate._

_Really, it seems they are incapable of anything human. All humanity is gone, just like their hearts. A briar is all that is left. People say briarhearts are incapable of compassion, or mercy. It's what makes them such good warriors._

_Everyone says briarhearts aren't able to think on their own. They are controlled by a hagraven who tells them what to do._

_See, everyone says briarhearts cannot do any of these things, and yet..._

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked out over the huge camp from my small hiding spot I'd found, almost in the heart of the camp. I lie completely still, refusing to been caught now. I whispered a spell to seek life. And the red clouded my vision. There he was. I released my breath quietly, a small smile on my face.

I stared intently as he patrolled quietly along. He walked like a human. I'd watched him speak with others like a human.

He may not have a heart, but he _lived_, and isn't that human enough? I sighed softly. I didn't understand what made him so different from I.

And he turned, and I remembered. His broad chest had a huge hole in it, his ribs protecting something that was not a heart.

His briar.

He seemed suspicious. I quickly uncorked a potion, glad for it's quick effect of making me vanish. I stared at him as he walked towards me, his eyes searching the darkness. He stopped, and his hands felt into the rocks. I had to hold my breath it keep from giving myself away as his hand almost brushed my leg.

"Hmph." He turned and strode away. I closed my eyes, thanking the gods for their small gift. I couldn't help but think of how human he looked. Of how normal he was.

_And yet..._

I sighed deeply, slumping down. "Huh?" I about gasped in fear as a shadow fell over me. I looked up to see an empty chest and a pair of expressionless eyes staring down at me. His face turned into a scowl as his hand went towards his sword. I cowered and covered my head in fear.

I waited for the sword to plunge into me.

A rough hand snatched me up. I yelped when a hand covered my mouth. I opened my eyes to the briarheart's eyes staring into mine. I couldn't control my fear as my body was trembling in terror.

His eyes darted around, looking at his surroundings. I writhed to get away, but his grip just grew stronger. He scowled deeper as he dragged me into a tent. Throwing me down onto a pile of loose hay, he raised a finger to his lips.

"Don't. Move." He said, and I obeyed, for what choice did I have. I was amazed I wasn't dead already. If I can just prolong my life a little more, I will.

I sat absolutely still, waiting for something to happen. He stared down at me. "Stay. I'll be back." He suddenly turned and left me alone in the tent.

I was too fearful to leave. I waited for quite some time before he returned. He entered and immediately looked at me. I looked away, unable to stare into his brown eyes of nothing.

"Why are you here?"

I looked up at him, my blue eyes trying to find some sort of emotion, but he stood much like a machine.

He moved closer, grabbing my long black hair and yanking it. I yelped in pain, answering "I've got no reason besides to come watch you Forsworn!"

He looked down at me, his hand releasing my hair. "Why?" He asked with a monotone voice.

"I'm curious." I said with slight guilt. I was told to avoid them. But here I am.

He stayed silent, just staring at me. His eyes searched me silently.

Finally, he asked "Of what?"

I stared at him, finally getting the closer look I'd always wanted. His face was barren of any emotion, his eyes dull looking. His empty chest gleamed as the briarheart caught the light of the candle.

"You're a human like everyone else, right?" I asked.

He just stared. I stared back, and continued firing questions. "Do you have a mind of your own? Can you feel pain? How are you alive without your heart? Do you have emotions?"

His blank face just stared at me, not responding. I waited for a response, for some sort of nod of shake of the head.

He suddenly gripped my shoulders tightly, pushing me back in the hay. I about yelled, but thought better of it. "What are you doing?"

"Answering."

I blinked in confusion when he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me. I wanted to fight and panic, but... It felt like the wrong response. I closed my eyes, relaxing. And suddenly, I felt it. A twinge of passion.

He pulled away and and exited without a word, leaving me sitting alone.

* * *

_They say briarhearts cannot love. They lack a heart to love someone with. They cannot give love, or receive it. They say briarhearts cannot experience pain or pleasure. Briarhearts are incapable of thought, or emotions, or humanity._

_They say a briarheart doesn't show mercy. They are incapable of feeling. They say they are dead walking amongst the living._

_They can say as they please._

_I know the Briarheart secret._


End file.
